I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Edgar-Allan-Poe-of-Facfictions
Summary: Antonio remembers happier times with Lovino. Sad fic with Spain and Romano. Story is better than summery! Spamano!


**a/n I'm so sorry this took so long everything go in the way I just haven't been able to upload! This is an older story that I found in my folder I found a few more and will try to finish those for uploads too. I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you to all the people who read my previous stories and reviewed them! So without further ado here is your story! **

I'll be Home for Christmas

The subway station is always cold. Even when thousands of people are bustling around it still feels cold. During the weeks leading up to Christmas was always the coldest. People still had places to go and the station was far from empty but on Christmas Eve, only a few people waited for trains. As people paced around waiting, peaceful Christmas music floated through the air. A few people fallowed the melodious sound.

At the source of the sound was a young man. He had messy brown hair and green eyes that seemed to once hold a livelier color. He sat on a stool playing an old guitar. There was a few dollars in his case from earlier passersby. His voice was sweet and his playing matched it. He had a pair of ragged jeans on and an old hoodie that was far too light for New York's December weather. He seemed not to feel the cold however. He continued to play, singing each line of the song with all his heart.

His eyes were averted from the crowd that had now gathered. He just kept his head down as he strummed. The song he was singing was called "I'll Be Home for Christmas". Appropriate for this time of year. The song didn't seem to fit him however. He was singing about trying to get home, when it looked like he didn't have one. But that didn't seem to matter he just continued his song.

The young man who sat in the dark subway station, with the beaten up guitar was named Antonio. As Antonio finished his song and people began to leave for their trains- some dropping money in his case before they left- he let tears slip down his cheeks. Any person passing by wouldn't know why. They would just assume he was another victim of the bad economy, stuck down here trying to make an extra buck, with no place to stay. That wasn't the case though. If you were to ask Antonio why he was crying he would tell you a sad, sad story.

He would start off by telling you why he was out here; he would chuckle to himself before answering, remembering a happier time. He then would say "I met the man I loved here". At this point people would either left or stayed to find out more. When people stayed Antonio would continue from there.

"It was a cold January day when I saw him. He was with his brother playing guitar and singing, like I am now. They were trying to make whatever money they could. I would have kept on going had I not seen his face. Something there made me want to know more about him. After some talking and convincing them to trust me, I bought them some food. After a while I ended up having them stay with me. Their names were Feliciano and Lovino. Lovino was the one I had been drawn too. Though they were twins something just clicked when I looked at him. They stayed with me and my two friends for a while Feliciano ended up falling in love with one of my best friends' brother and went to live with him. Lovino stayed with me. After a while we fell in love. We lived together for many years before we found out he had cancer. He died last Christmas Eve". He would finish his story with a shaky breath trying not to start sobbing.

Most people would nod or give him a little more money; some people would even offer him a ride home. He would stay there however. He would stare at the place where he first met Lovino, remembering his lover. Then he would pack up the guitar that once belonged to Lovino. "I'll be home for Christmas" he would whisper before giving that spot one final look then leaving.

On his way home he would pass the cemetery. Lovino's grave would sit there, a light dusting of snow covering the top. Antonio would smile seeing Lovino there with his usual scowl saying "Damned tomato bastard get home! You're going to freeze you're ass off!" Antonio would start walking again saying "Merry Christmas my love" before leaving the cemetery behind and stepping in his home.


End file.
